Beautiful lies
by Violet.Heart'x
Summary: A disappearance, a death, a plan gone wrong and a lot of lies. Follow the lives of four High School girls as they try to continue with life after the disappearance of their former best friend. Unknown to them, the past is far from being forgotten. It is only the beginning. (ENSEMBLE CAST & PARINGS INCLUDE - DELENA, SLIGHT STELENA, KLAROLINE, KENNETT, KALIJAH, STEBEKAH &MABEKAH)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Although, I do own my own plot and the ideas I have come up with. **

_Okay, this is my first time writing a story revolving around Vampire Diaries. Although, as this is pretty AU, I don't think I can class it as revolving around Vampire Diaries. Or maybe just a little? Okay, forget that for now, I've confused myself. _

_Anyway, as I said, this is my first time writing a Vampire Diaries story so I hope I don't mess it up too much. I haven't really written for years as I have been unbelievably busy but I was inspired to write yet again upon reading stories by some rather talented authors and by both, 'Pretty Little Liars' and 'Sonority Row.' I will try not to abandon this story and stick to it but I can't make any promises. _

_Okay, I'm rambling now and I don't want to bore you guys out there, who are reading this useless piece of information so, on with the story. _

_I hope you readers enjoy this chapter._

_By the way, I am not American so I have no idea how the American school system works, sorry._

_V :)_

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL LIES - CHAPTER ONE**

_23rd August 2012 – Rebekah Mikaelson's house – Night_

The music was pounding loudly in the Mikaelson mansion with the smell of alcohol taking up the whole place. Every student who attended Mystic Falls High were present with many of them already drunk. The party had only started a hour ago but it seemed that everyone was in a hurry to drink as much alcohol as they could. The party had been organised by the one and only Rebekah Mikaelson, with the help of her four friends who had pitched in their own ideas.

Rebekah was one of the richest students at Mystic Falls High along with her brother Kol who was currently a senior. Even though she also had three other older brothers, they did not attend Mystic Falls High. Rebekah had long blonde hair with the sides usually curled back and bright blue eyes that hypnotised many of the male student body. She was extremely popular, following closely behind the leader of their group, Katherine. Although Rebekah was friends with Katherine, she secretly despised her. She was naturally outspoken but when Katherine was around, she seemed to cower away in fear.

The same was said for her best friend, Caroline Forbes, the daughter of the local Sheriff who was equally popular as Rebekah. The girls were quite similar in terms of appearance, with the both of them having blonde hair and striking blue eyes. However, Caroline's hair was a few inches shorter and she preferred to curl her hair. Caroline was also naturally outspoken but whenever Katherine was around, she tensed up. The pair were extremely close despite being in a group of five girls, each one very different to the other. Whilst Rebekah and Caroline were both blonde and outspoken, Elena had straight brown hair, was very sweet and preferred the simple things in life. Bonnie was dark skinned and judgemental but also trustworthy. However, Katherine Pierce was the one who stood out the most in the group, with her dark brown curls and manipulative and brash personality.

The girls could not be any more different but yet, fit together perfectly balancing each other out. Every student at Mystic Falls High adored the girls, something all but Katherine were shocked by. Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had previously been practically nobody before they met Katherine. Katherine had been adored by many of the students since she moved to Mystic Falls in Freshman year so when she had spoken to the four, they had been in awe.

Rebekah and Caroline had already been known, due to their family's status but did not converse with each other. The same went for both Elena and Bonnie, whose families were also very well known. Despite how well known the four were, they did not converse with each other nor were they classed as 'popular.' Katherine had walked up to each one of the girls in the second month of Freshman year during cheer-leading try outs commenting and asking questions. She had complimented Caroline on her beauty, Bonnie on her sense of style, Rebekah on how fierce she was and how she admired her strength and joked to Elena about how they looked alike. The girls had quickly become close friends afterwards, shocked but pleased that Katherine had decided to be friends with them.

The group were currently in Rebekah's large bedroom on her double bed, all of them watching a video playing on Katherine's black laptop. The girls were sitting in silence, each one concentrating on what was happening on the screen. They were all nervous about what was to occur even though Katherine had convinced them it was the right thing to do. However, unknown to the girls, Katherine had adapted their plan slightly.

"I'm not sure about this, Kat." Elena spoke unsure, glancing nervously at her friend and leader who was sitting next to her.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Gilbert.' Katherine rolled her eyes at the brunette. Elena was always too nice, in her opinion.

"Kat, she's right. What if we're going too far?" Caroline bit her lip, glancing to her left where Katherine sat, watching the screen with a smirk.

Katherine shot her head to look at Caroline who shrunk back slightly in fear. She placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Care bear," she begun in the sweetest voice she could muster, "did Lockwood think about whether he was going too far when he hooked up with the school slut and cheated on you?"

Caroline's eyes filled with tears at the mention of Tyler's name.

"No." she murmured, looking down at the white silk sheets she was sitting down on, belonging to Rebekah.

"Aw, don't cry." Katherine soothed, giving the blonde a hug, rolling her eyes when she was sure the others couldn't see and pulling back before Caroline broke down in her arms. If there was anything Katherine hated, it was weakness. "He'll get what's coming to him. Trust me, we're not going too far."

Caroline nodded her head, her eyes still filled with tears. She glanced at the others who were smiling at her in sympathy. She smiled back and looked away quickly, secretly hating the sympathetic smiles they were giving her. Caroline Forbes did not do pity.

"Look at this!" Rebekah exclaimed in her British accent, leaning forward towards the laptop to get a better look.

On the screen, was both Tyler Lockwood and Vicki Donovan who were making out heavily in a bedroom which belonged to Rebekah's brother Kol. Caroline blinked at the screen, refusing to let tears well up in her eyes. She knew Tyler had cheated on her but had never expected to see him with another girl so soon. Especially not the girl he had cheated on her with. She watched as he lowered the tan brunette to the bed, not once breaking the kiss. He ran his hands up her sides repeatedly, before placing his hand underneath her black tank top. Caroline gasped in shock, moving her eyes away from the screen.

"I can't watch this anymore." She breathed.

Rebekah placed her hand on Caroline's left arm, comforting her.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

All of sudden, unexpectedly, Vicki fell limp on the bed. The girls watched in shock as Tyler stopped his actions and begun shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"Vicki!" He yelled, shaking her shoulders roughly in panic. "Vicki, wake up!"

"What's happening!?" Elena gasped, worried for her boyfriend's sister.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be fine." Katherine smirked.

Rebekah glanced in disbelief at Katherine's response and narrowed her eyes. She could not believe Katherine was being so inhuman. She moved her eyes to Bonnie who had a similar expression on her face. Bonnie glanced back, shaking her head, murmuring words that could not be heard.

"Kat, what have you done!?" Caroline shock Katherine's shoulders, panicking.

Katherine rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, will you babies relax, she'll be fine."

The four looked at each other, each one worried and in shock. They each had the same expression on their faces and one thing on their mind - "What's wrong with Katherine and how can she be so calm!?"

As if it was a miracle, Vicki gasped and sat up on her bed. The girls focused their attention on the screen, still shocked at what had occurred a minute before. They watched as Tyler fussed over Vicki, checking if she was okay. Vicki pushed him away, rolling off the bed weakly before dropping unconscious once again. At this, the girls started panicking again, all of them exclaiming, "Oh my god, is she dead?" at once.

Katherine closed the laptop slowly, smirking to herself.

"She's not dead."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean, she's not dead? We all saw what happened."

Elena nodded in agreement, pleading to Katherine with her eyes to offer an explanation.

Katherine moved from her spot on the bed and walked to Rebekah's window. She looked outside, and saw many students in the garden partying, unknown to what had happened. She glanced at the reflection on the window and saw the three girls holding a crying Caroline.

"I spiked her drink with sleeping pills. She won't be waking up for a very long time."

She turned back around, her face blank as she watched the eight eyes close in relief.

"But, why did you spike her drink?" Rebekah questioned confused, her British accent obvious.

Katherine shrugged. "Revenge."

Bonnie moved from her spot on the bed and walked slowly over to where Katherine stood.

"Get out." She said calmly, without emotion.

Katherine narrowed her eyes in anger.

"What did you just say?"

Bonnie glared back. "I said, get out."

Katherine glared, laughing. She looked over to see the shocked expressions which belonged to the three of her friends.

She glanced back at Bonnie. "You can't tell me what to do, Bennett."

"No, but Rebekah can kick you out of here."

Katherine glanced over to where Rebekah sat, comforting Caroline.

"You kicking me out, Bekah?"

Rebekah smiled sympathetic. "Katherine, I'm sorry..."

Katherine scoffed, rolling her eyes. She glared at each girl in turn, before glancing back at Bonnie who had her arms crossed and a stubborn look on her face.

"Fine, Bennett. You win. I'll leave."

She glanced over to where Caroline sat, in Rebekah and Elena's arms.

"I hope you feel better, Forbes. We all know how _sick_ you are."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock, silently begging Katherine not to say anything. Katherine smirked in return before walking confidently out of Rebekah's bedroom, leaving the girls in silence, wondering what happened. They hadn't been in this situation before and didn't know what to do. They eventually convinced themselves everything would be back to normal the following day, unknown to the fact that this would be the last time they saw both Katherine and Vicki.

* * *

_Okay, what did you readers think? Bad? Good? Drop a review please so I know how to make this story better than it is. _

_I'm not really proud of this chapter, it seems a bit boring to be honest. I would have livened it up but it was supposed to be dramatic...which I don't think I wrote well at all. Sorry if it's horrible, I'll try harder when I update...if you guys want me to update. Like I said, I haven't really written in years so I may be a bit rusty. I'll appreciate any review and advice that is given and will try to reply. _

_Thank you for reading._

_- V :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello there fellow readers/writers. **

**I am quite surprised at the amount of reviews and feel kind of disappointed at the fact that this does not seem to be very popular. Apart from that, thank you to those who reviewed and just for you, I have decided to update. **

**I know it's been a while but I have been so busy and now that I've finally got the time, I'm going to try and update as much as I can. **

**You loyal readers and reviewers, this is for you. **

**Violet xx**

**PS. Oh, by the way I have changed the character listing to make it clearer who the story is about. I did not want to ''trick'' anyone in the words of a reviewer. This story is one that has an ensemble cast so, that is why there are not any character listings. Pairings will be revealed though very soon. P****lease do enjoy the horribly written story.**

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL LIES – CHAPTER TWO**

_One year later -The beginning of senior year - Autumn 2013_

When Rebekah Mikaelson had heard that her parents were planning on moving back to Mystic Falls, she hadn't expected them to move back just after a year and a day after the school year had begun. She especially hadn't expected them to move back into the house they had previously lived in with the unwanted memories still surrounding the place. Instead, she had expected them to change their minds and continue living in England where she had attended a private school. This wasn't the case though and Rebekah couldn't have been more disappointed.

When her mother had mentioned that they were moving back to Mystic falls just a week ago, her brothers were not the only ones who had something to say. Well, all but Kol for obvious reasons, her brother did not really care for where they were as long as there were females. Rebekah had sat there in anger at the dinning table they were all sat at the whole time, something which her parents had noticed and had been reasonably confused by. When her parents had asked her why she wasn't pleased to be moving back to Mystic Falls, she had ignored them, dramatically standing up and walking upstairs into her former bedroom where she had stayed the whole night ripping up photos of her and her former friends, ignoring her brother's constant attempts to lure her out of her comfort zone.

Even though she had been told a week ago and had arrived an hour ago, she did not feel much better. She was currently staring at the large mansion she had previously lived in, nauseous. She had been staring at the same spot for over half hour, remembering the last time she had been in the room where everything had taken place. She didn't notice that she had been staring and that her brothers had been whispering worriedly about her until someone had grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, making her jump slightly.

"Kol!" she screeched in her British accent, turning around with an expression that had usually scared off the guys she had meet, on her face.

Kol stood there with his arms crossed with what Rebekah classed as his trademark annoying smirk plastered across his face, something which annoyed her greatly.

"Sorry sister, did I scare you?" He drawled out innocently in the very same British accent, leaning against her car, still smirking.

"No, you didn't." Rebekah lied, rolling her eyes. She grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him forward until he was no longer leaning against her car. "How many times have I told you? Don't touch my car!"

Kol raised his eyebrows and rolled his own eyes. "Calm down, princess, I'm not going to hurt your precious car."

Rebekah scoffed at his response, her brother was so annoying sometimes. "Yeah, of course you won't."

Kol cocked his head to the side and was about to open his mouth until he saw a pair of eyes across the driveway narrowing slightly in warning. He closed his mouth, frustrated. Rebekah noticed this and turned around, spotting the rest of her brothers minus Finn standing by the doorway, their arms crossed and eyes narrowed at Kol. Rebekah turned back around and smirked at how she had won the argument.

"I'm off to school." she raised her eyebrows, "don't get into too much _trouble_, brother."

She walked to the front of her black sports car and opened the door, ignoring the glare she was receiving at her comment. She climbed into her leather seat and started the engine, smirking at the thought of how she managed to up one on Kol. Her expression soon turned to one of anger when a small tennis ball hit her in her head. She turned to the window, hoping to spot whoever had thrown it but saw no one. The driveway was empty, with her mother the only one making her way out of the front door. Her mother lifted her hand in goodbye, something which Rebekah ignored, confused and sped out of the drive onto the road which lead to Mystic Falls High.

She was not happy at all and was even more unhappy at the thought of starting back at the very place which brought her nothing but misery the previous year.

Her misery was seen from behind her own house, a pair of dark eyes narrowing and lips curling in disgust, a large black cloak covering everything but their face. They were not happy at all and they were even unhappier than Rebekah was. The person stood there watching as Rebekah drove into the distance, her car disappearing from sight, only one thought in mind – revenge.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was sat at her window writing in her tattered green diary at the very same moment. She stared in disgust at what she had written, rolling her eyes slightly and ripping out the page which she then crumbled into a ball and threw it into her small bin. She threw the book down in frustration and banged her head slightly against the hard wall she was sitting against.

Her thoughts consumed her, the memories of the previous year creeping into her mind once again, the cover ups and questions taking over. Elena sighed in frustration. No matter how much she had distracted herself, she had never been able to rid of the emotions and thoughts revolving around the night that she remembered well. Too well. In fact, Elena remembered the night so much that she even remembered smaller details such as what she had been wearing, the exact place and what the time had been. She felt herself drift into her thoughts, without even thinking about what she was doing.

"_We've got to get it into the ground." she remembered coming from the mouth of Katherine, so easily that it seemed like she had been careless. Maybe she had been, now that Elena thought about it. _

"_We can't just leave the body here!" Caroline had replied from her spot in the car._

_They had been in the middle of the woods, a mile outside of Mystic Falls, all of them worried and scared. All of them except for Katherine who was behaving as if it was something normal. Bonnie and Caroline had sat in the car watching and crying as Elena and Rebekah had moved the body, offering to take over from the sobbing girls who had at first been ordered to move the body._

"_Caroline, it's either life or death and right now, it's life." Katherine had bitched, watching as Elena and Rebekah placed the body wrapped up in a black bag into the ground and begin to fill in the hole that Katherine had dug herself. Caroline shook her head, sobbing as Bonnie wrapped her arms around her in comfort. _

"_Katherine, this has gone too far! We're murdering an innocent!" Bonnie shouted from her spot in the car, glaring at Katherine. _

_Katherine glared back in hatred, crossing her arms over her chest. "We didn't do anything, Bon-Bon. That waste of life was already dead by the time it was found."_

_Bonnie scoffed in disgust. "You're unbelievable."_

_Katherine pouted in mock sympathy. "Aw, thank you, Bennett."_

_Elena and Rebekah locked eyes as they filled in the grave. They had no clue who was in the black bag but they had an idea. They found out the following day that they were wrong though and never found out who was in the black bag._

A horn blared outside the Gilbert house, snapping Elena out of her thoughts. She wiped a tear away which had escaped from her eyes and spotted her boyfriend sitting outside in his favourite black car. She grinned slightly, shutting down her emotions and walked over to her full length mirror to check her appearance. She was wearing a short red dress with a black denim jacket over it and black high heeled boots. Her hair was curled softly, a small red curl peeking out from the side of her hair. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and smirked at her reflection, pleased. She knew her aunt Jenna wouldn't be pleased with the shortness of her dress but she did not care. She no longer cared about anything, not even cheerleading or her former friends. At least, that's what she told herself.

She made her way downstairs and out of the door slamming it loudly, ignoring her aunt calling her name desperately. She walked over to the black car and climbed in, greeting her boyfriend with a passionate kiss which left him breathless.

"Well, this is a good morning." Her boyfriend smirked, his green eyes twinkling with lust once she had pulled back from the kiss.

Elena smiled softly in response, her boyfriend was one of the only people who she cared about apart from her brother and aunt, but they did not know that.

Her boyfriend frowned suddenly at her response. "You feeling okay, Elena?" He was not used to her smiling that way. He was used to the emotionless and expressionless Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes, turning away and facing the road in front of her. Don't show emotion, she told herself.

"I'm fine, Damon." she said, coldly.

Damon shrugged, not questioning her response and started his engine, driving away. His girlfriend rarely showed emotion, something he had come to no longer question. Little did he know, it was something he should be questioning.

* * *

Rebekah and Elena were not the only ones who had been thinking of what happened that night. Across town, at the Mystic Grill Bonnie and Caroline were also thinking about that night. Separately, of course. While Bonnie was sitting at a booth writing out homework, Caroline was standing at the bar with her best friend, Lexi Branson waiting for the latte she had ordered.

"And, I was like, "Seriously?" Caroline scoffed. "As if I would have cheated on him, with Stefan of all people. The guys like my brother."

Next to her, Lexi Branson rolled her eyes. She was sick of Caroline's boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood and the way he treated her. The guy may be rich but, he wasn't exactly the most respectful person.

"Caroline, when are you going to break up with him? The guys an ass."

Caroline sighed. She knew she should but she didn't have the heart to. Even if Tyler did behave terribly towards her most of the time, she put it down to him losing his father and mother, both in the same year.

"I can't, Lexi." She smiled sadly. "He has no one else."

Lexi raised her eyebrows, taking her long blonde hair and tossing it over one shoulder. "He isn't exactly helping himself though is he, behaving like the way he is."

Caroline stared at her best friend, thoughtfully. Lexi was right again. Heck, Lexi was always right. She thought about how Tyler would response if she broke up with him. She winced slightly, there would probably be a lot of shouting, breaking and even punching. Caroline did not want to deal with cleaning up his mess.

"Your coffee." The waiter said, placing the large container down on the bar, smiling flirtatiously at Lexi, who rolled her eyes in response.

Caroline took the coffee without even looking at the waiter and walked away, Lexi following after her. She took a sip, smiling slightly at Bonnie who was sitting in a booth on her own, scratching furiously in a notebook before leaving the Mystic Grill. Bonnie smiled back, looking up from her work before going back to what she was doing.

Bonnie stared at her work sadly as soon as she heard the door close. She missed her friends a huge amount. She knew that things wouldn't be the same though so it was best that they had went their separate ways. She remembered the argument they all had before parting ways at the end of the summer, a day after they had done the unforgivable.

"_Katherine, this is all your fault! If you hadn't buried that body, we would never have had this happen to us!" she remembered yelling as soon as the police had left the Mikaelson mansion, after questioning the girls over a disappearance that had occurred the past night. _

"_Oh, purl-ease." Katherine rolled her eyes, standing up from her spot in Rebekah's large living room. "You were just as involved as the rest of us."_

"_No, Kat. Bonnie's right." Elena spoke up against Katherine. "If you hadn't made us do what we had then we wouldn't be in this mess." _

_Katherine turned her head to glare at Elena. "What, you're suddenly all innocent? You're _**_not_**_ exactly little miss innocent, Gilbert." She hinted. _

_Elena felt her mouth drop open slightly and eyes widen in fear at her words. _

"_Oh, leave her alone, Katherine." Rebekah groaned from her spot next to Caroline who was holding her head in her hands. "This is your fault."_

"_Can we just stop this?" Caroline piped up, obviously frustrated. _

_Katherine glanced at the girls against her and smirked. "Fine. I'll stop. I'll stop being your friend."_

_Caroline sighed, lifting her head to look at Katherine who didn't stop there._

"_I don't think we were ever friends anyway. None of us were, not really." _

_Rebekah frowned, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_The others stared at Katherine, waiting to hear her response. _

"_We're only together because I spoke to all of you." She shrugged, carelessly. "Not one of you actually spoke to each other before I came along. You can't call yourself friends if you only tell me your secrets. You can't even stand up against me either, how pathetic are you all?"_

_On that note, everyone glanced at each other, uncomfortable. All, except Bonnie who was glaring at Katherine. _

_Katherine smirked evilly and walked out of the Mikaelson mansion, leaving all girls to sit in silence. After that, they hadn't spoken, knowing that Katherine was right. They were not really friends. They were just pawns in Katherine's games. _

A loud shriek brought Bonnie out of her thoughts. She glanced at the door, knowing that it was Caroline who had made the loud noise. She sighed, collecting her school work and made her way out of the grill where she spotted Caroline arguing with a older male who looked to be in his early twenties. She listened to the conversation with interest.

"You walked into me! This top was a gift, you are so paying for this!" she heard Caroline rant.

Opposite her, she saw the man smirk in amusement.

"Relax love, it's just a top."

"Just a top!?" Caroline gasped. "Just a top!?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and shook her head, not surprised in the slightest and made her way to school, expecting it to be a normal day. Little did she know, it was going to be full of surprises.

* * *

Across from Mystic Falls High, the very same person who had thrown a tennis ball at Rebekah was watching as the girls minus Caroline entered the school fifteen minutes later, one by one. The stranger typed out a text message to all girls, smirking at the wording being used.

"_Oh, I bet you think that it's all over. Wrong. It's only the beginning. xox"_

"Sending." The stranger spoke, pressing the send button, watching as the text message was successfully send. Once it was sent, a finger with black nails brought up the homepage and threw the phone onto the passenger seat. The background was present on the dimly lit phone, showing all girls smiling widely as it faded to black.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Chapter two completed! I needed to introduce the characters back into the story as well as the 'villain' so, had to go through the motions of showing that their lives have changed a lot in the past year. Sorry if this had bored you, the next chapter will probably be much more interesting. I promise I'll try my best. **

**Thank you for reading anyhow. Please do leave me a review, I welcome criticism if there is any. **

**- Violet xx**


End file.
